How To Be Evil
by MuseArchangel
Summary: "Bagaimana kalau kamu jadi jahat?" tanya Author. Jawaban mereka berbeda-beda. One-shot. Pertanyaan penting di bagian akhir. No pairs.


**How To Be Evil**

"Bagaimana kalau kamu jadi jahat?" tanya Author. Jawaban mereka berbeda-beda. One-shot. Pertanyaan penting di bagian akhir.

WARNING: Jayus. Read at your own risk.

DISCLAIMER: Ya, Bleach itu punya saya. :D Ketipu ga? Ketipu ga?  
>... nggak, ya. Orz<p>

NOTES:  
><strong>Nama<strong>. Ya nama. _Duh.  
><em>"Dialog." Dialog karakter biasa.  
><em>Dialog.<em> Dialog author.

* * *

><p><strong>Ichigo<strong>

"Gimana mau jadi jahat, peran aja peran utama protagonis..."

_Trus, yang waktu jadi Hollow itu, gimana?_

"Yah, kalau waktu itu sih aku lagi nggak sadarkan diri! Lagi ga punya otak! Idiot! Bodoh! Labil! Imbisil!"

_... itu sindiranmu kamu tujukan ke dirimu sendiri atau ke author, eh?_

**Hichigo**

"Ooh, itu sih spesialisasi gue. Gue akan jadi jahat kalau gue deket-deket King... tampangnya itu ngegemesin... pengen gue 'apa-apain'... pengen gue—*piiiiiip, sensor deh*"

_Ah, indahnya yaoi._

**Orihime**

"S-selama aku bersama Kurosaki-kun, aku akan melakukan apapun. Kurosaki-kun... Kurosaki-kun..."

_UlquiHime fans, sori ye._

**Uryuu**

"Hmph. Jadi jahat adalah tindakan pengecut untuk kabur dari kenyataan."

_Ooh, beneran? Dapet darimana tuh?_

"... ngarang."

_... bisa dimengerti._

**Chad**

"..."

_..._

**Urahara**

"Araa... kenapa aku harus jadi jahat, padahal aku cuma penjaga toko yang ganteng, tak berdosa, dan rajin menabung?"

_Benar-benar nggak tahu diri, ya?_

**Yoruichi**

"Kalau aku jadi jahat, dari dulu penampilanku udah lebih seksi."

_... no comment._

**Yamamoto**

"Blaspemi! Kita semua harus menjaga perdamaian, kenapa aku malah harus jadi jahat? Siapapun tahu kalau orang punya jenggot, berarti dia bijaksana dan tak akan pernah sudi menyeberangi jalan yang salah!"

_Memangnya lalu lintas?_

**Sasakibe**

"... gimana mau jadi jahat, nama saja tak akan ada yang pernah ingat."

_Nggak nyambung sih, tapi kasihan juga._

**Soifon**

"Tidak akan! Kecuali, kalau Yoruichi-sama yang meminta..."

_Ah, indahnya yuri._

**Oumaeda**

"Kalau karena jadi jahat gue bisa makan lebih banyak cracker, oke deh!"

_Hmm. Author tidak bisa memutuskan apakah ini jawaban yang tolol, atau idiot._

**Gin**

"Araa... kau mau tahu 'jahat' yang sesungguhnya? Tanya Kapten Aizen."

_Memangnya kenapa dengan Aizen? Dia terlihat ramah dan baik hati!_

_*setelah nonton Bleach*_

_*piip* YOU, AIZEN! *piiip* OF A *piip*, WHAT THE *piiip* DID YOU SAY? *piiip*, YOU *piip* *piiiiiiiiiiiip*!_

**Kira**

"Jahat hanyalah sebuah sifat psikologis untuk menjelaskan berbagai tindakan yang sebenarnya dapat dipelajari dari sisi filosofis, psikologis, psikis—"

—_biologis, ekonomis, geografis, meteorologis, epidermis, mistis, meningitis, artis, antiS, mantis, kamtis, karcis, ercis, Mrs. Norris, whatever you say lah._

**Unohana**

"Jahat? Kenapa? Aku tidak perlu jadi jahat untuk... mengatur segala sesuatu di sini. *senyum*"

_Ooh, baiklah, taichou...*merinding* Nggak salah memang kalau seharusnya Unohana yang menggantikan Yamamoto jadi soutaichou... dia lebih mengerikan daripada si kakek bungkuk itu._

"Apa yang kau bicarakan, author-san? *senyum lebih lebar*"

_NGGAK ADA! AKU MASIH PENGEN HIDUP!_

**Isane**

"Aah... nggak deh, makasih. Lain kali aja ya?"

_Woi, kok lu nolaknya gitu sih? Saya ini bukan salesman, _tauk_._

**Aizen**

"Aku—"

_NGGAK USAH JAWAB! NGGAK USAH!_

**Hinamori**

"A-aa... kenapa harus jadi jahat..? Aku cuma mau disamping Aizen-taichou..."

_Sudahlah, nak. Kamu tidur aja, atau ngepel, atau nyapu, biar berguna dikit. Kasihan banget kamu._

**Byakuya**

"Kejahatan tidak ada hubungannya dengan harga diriku."

_Iyalah, ada. Waktu sama Muramasa itu, gimana?_

"Itu adalah sebuah tindakan untuk mempertahankan kehormatan keluarga, bukan kejahatan."

_... bahasamu terlalu tinggi._

"Aku hanya mengikuti skrip."

_Oh._

**Renji**

"Oi... ngapain tanya nggak penting kayak gini?"

_Soalnya pembaca pengen tahu! Apa kamu nggak sayang fansmu?_

"E-eh? Aku punya fans?"

_Aaah, jadi begitu. Author ngerti kok. Ternyata Renji memang sebodoh tampangnya._

"TEME!"

_*kabur dari Renji DAN fans Renji*_

**Komamura**

"... nggak."

_Singkat sekali. Jadi kecewa nih._

"Guk guk! Nggak! ... gimana?"

_Ng, oke... *sweatdropped*_

**Tetsuzaemon**

"Meh, nggak penting. Yang penting kacamata hitam, dan segelas sake!"

_... author masih belum mengerti kecintaan pria pada barang-barang yang tidak penting seperti itu._

"Woi, cewek juga susah dimengerti, tau nggak sih!"

_Cieh, ketauan gagal pacaran._

"WHAT THE—"

**Kyouraku**

"Jahat? ... _mendokuse_... pasti lebih banyak pekerjaan yang harus diselesaikan kalau aku memutuskan untuk jadi jahat..."

_Jadi, kau tidak mau jadi jahat cuma gara-gara MALAS?_

**Nanao**

"Uh, kalau aku jadi jahat... gimana nasib Asosiasi Shinigami Wanita?"

_... hmmm, dilema. Benar juga ya. Ya sudah, Nanao, jangan pernah jadi jahat ya! Nanti kita semua nggak bisa ngelilat Shinigami Zukan lagi. Daku tidak rela!_

"..."

**Tousen**

"Aku nggak akan pernah jadi jahat. Itu bukan jalanku."

_LIES! ALL LIES!_

**Hisagi**

"Ah, itu bukan style-ku."

_Ah, sok cool. Kalo gitu jelaskan tatomu itu!_

"Eh, ini tato keren."

_Tato keren apaan, hentai!_

"Apa?"

**Toushirou**

"Sori, tapi aku sudah cukup sibuk untuk jadi jahat, jadi makasih deh. Nggak, aku nggak akan mengubah keputusanku meski kamu menyuapku dengan beribu permen. Dan panggil aku Hitsugaya-taichou!"

_... jadi, beneran ga mau nih, Toushirou? *melempar permen ke Toushirou*_

_*kabur karena dikejar Hyorinmaru*_

**Rangiku**

"Nggak seru kalo cuma jadi jahat aja! Yang bagus tuh jadi jahat, DAN seksi! Jadinya aku bisa—"

_Maaf, pembicaraan dipotong karena ada kata-kata untuk 18 tahun ke atas, dan syukurlah (atau sayangnya?) author belum mencapai umur segitu._

**Kenpachi**

"Heheh, jahat tuh gampang... yang penting aura membunuh, aura membunuh! *menjilat pedangnya*"

_Yeah, author bertanya pada orang yang salah—Kenpachi memang pada dasarnya udah jahat, kan. Cuma waktu bikin ceritanya Kenpachi, Kubo lagi teler, makanya dia jadi protagonis._

**Yachiru**

"Kalau Ken-chan jahat, aku juga ikut jahat deh!"

_Tidak usah ditanyai, kau memang sudah jahat. Semua orang sudah tahu kalau julukanmu adalah 'evil pink thing'._

**Ikkaku**

"Jahat nggak ada hubungannya sama keberuntungan seseorang! I'm lucky! I'm lu-lu-lu-lu-lu-lu—"

_TUTUP TELINGA KALIAN!_

**Yumichika**

"Ew. Jadi jahat? Itu kan termasuk ngejilat darah? Bisa kena AIDS dong?"

_... satu-satunya jawaban yang realistis._

**Mayuri**

"Pertama-tama aku akan membiusmu, lalu mengikatmu di salah satu meja operasi. Lalu aku akan memasangkan banyak jarum ke tubuhmu sehingga nanti kau kan merasa kesakitan ketika kau bangun. Kemudian aku akan menyayat kulitmu di bagian-bagian tertentu dimana paling banyak terkumpul saraf sensorik sehingga impuls yang diberikan kepada otak lebih cepat diterima. Aku akan membiarkan dirimu lemah karena kehabisan darah, tapi bukan divisi dua belas namanya kalau kami sampai kehabisan stok darah untuk menjagamu tetap terjaga. Kemudian aku akan mengamputasimu, mulai dari tangan, kaki, lalu perlahan lengan, lutut, paha, dan memasangnya di depanmu sehingga kau bisa melihat organ tubuhmu sendiri mengkisut karena habis darahnya dan membusuk. Aku juga akan menyuntikkan injeksi penajam saraf sensorik sehingga segala kesakitan yang kaurasakan akan sepuluh kali lebih sakit daripada biasanya. Aa, benar, aku juga bisa bereksperimen tentang seberapa kuat kulit seseorang jika kulit mereka dikuliti oleh zanpakutou. Dan selama itu aku akan membiarkanmu kelaparan. Tidak, aku tidak akan melepasmu hanya karena kau memintanya dengan sangat. Aku tidak peduli jika kau jadi gila."

_... Y-Y-YOU ARE TOO EVIL, MAYURI!_

**Nemu**

"... aku ikut membantu kapten dengan mengatur berbagai makanan yang lezat di depanmu agar kau jadi lebih gila dengan banyaknya makanan yang tak bisa kauraih."

_... YOU ARE EVIL TOO, NEMU! BAPAK ANAK SAMA AJE!_

**Ukitake**

"Apa? Uhuk, uhuk, jadi jahat? Uhuk! Apa aku kelihatan seperti, uhuk, orang, uhuk, jahat? UHUK!"

_... author jadi merasa bersalah._

**Sentarou + Kiyone**

"Jadi jahat? Apa Kapten Ukitake yang memerintahkan kami jadi jahat?" Kiyone

"Kalau begitu, gue bakal jadi jahat! Rawr!" Sentarou

"Eh, loe kedengeran kayak kucing garong."

"Kata siapa?"

"Kate gue! Mau ngomong ape lu?"

"Eh, gini-gini aku berpengalaman jadi orang jahat!"

"Ga percaya! Paling pengalaman lu cuma nyolong kolor!"

"Eh, itu juga terhitung tindakan kriminal!"

"... jadi lu emang dulunya nyolong kolor?"

"Iya. Aku jahat kan!"

"..."

_... dot dot dot, indeed._

**Rukia**

"Apa? Jadi Chappy? Pasti mau lah!"

_Rukia lagi teler, jangan pedulikan dia._

**Don Kanonji**

"BOHAAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!"

_... sia-sia tanya sama dia._

**Isshin**

"BOHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

_Ketahuan habis nonton acaranya si Don Ka—_

**Yuzu**

"BOHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHA!"

_Woi, BERHENTI WOI, AUTHOR PUSING DENGER 'BOAHAHAHAHAH' TERUS!_

* * *

><p><strong>AN**

Hasil dari galau karena UTS... jadinya ya seperti ini. orz

Oh iya, aku rencana mau bikin adventure fic untuk Bleach, tapi panjang banget. Enaknya dipost nggak ya? *troll*

Thanks for reading, anyway. Pertanyaan utama: apakah seluruh jiwa karakter udah ketangkep? Gimana menurutmu? Review please, bahkan flame juga nggak apa-apa, yang penting nggak tolol :D

Arigatou gozaimasu m(_ _)m


End file.
